Choices of Those In Darkness
by Lylie London
Summary: Memory charms are powerful. And what if Draco had one performed on him years ago? Set in Harry's fifth year, this story is full of romance, angst, adventure and humour. All characters present! H/He, He/R, D/OC. *chapter 4 up*
1. Dreaming

(A/N: Hello! I guess you're here to read my fanfic. This is my second Harry Potter fanfic, but just to let you know, this is NOT A SEQUEL to "Fifth Year at Hogwarts", my first Harry Potter fanfic. This story is set during Harry's fifth year. Lots of adventure, romance, darkness and humor! Please enjoy and review!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, settings, names, or anything else to do with Harry Potter in this story; J.K. Rowling does. I also do not own any song lyrics used in this fanfic, Evanescence does. Thanks.  
  
***  
  
*~Choices of Those In Darkness~*  
  
~Dreaming~  
  
All the darkness of Draco's life came together. The pain, the torture, the silence, and the screaming. The world was black, and began to fade.  
  
Then a light appeared out of the darkness. The shadows around him formed a landscape, with grass, trees, and cloudy skies. Rain fell softly in the cool air.  
  
A girl stepped out of the mist and stood before him. Her hair was grey as the clouds above, with streaks of silver starlight. Her skin was smooth and pale, and she seemed to radiate a soft glow of light.  
  
Draco blinked, just to make sure she was really there; she was. A quiet spirit of his dream. Her eyes were the lightest blue of rain on a pale spring morning. She smiled at him, and he took a step toward her.  
  
With a jolt, Draco awoke. The green satin sheets of his four poster bed were dripping with cold sweat. The Slytherin dormitory was silent with sleeping boys, as Draco got up and walked to the window.  
  
"Why do I keep having that dream?" he asked himself angrily. The wounds from the beatings his father had given him over the summer were nearly healed, and it was still three months until he had to go home for Christmas. Why, then, did he keep dreaming about his home life of darkness and pain? And then there was that girl in his dream.  
  
He could remember seeing her in the hallways of Hogwarts; she was also on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He knew she was a year ahead of him in school, and he also remembered that she was friends with Cho Chang.  
  
But why should he keep dreaming about her? Sure, most fifteen-year- old guys had dreams involving pretty girls, but he did not even know this girl. Or did he? Draco had been getting strange feelings after dreaming about her, as if he had met her a long time ago.  
  
Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. Forget it, he told himself, go to sleep. And so he did.  
  
***  
  
Raine Laurenson lay on her bed in the Ravenclaw girl's sixth year dormitory. Her thoughts wandered as she attempted to sleep. Memories haunted her, and nightmares beckoned to her from the shadows behind her eyelids. Moonlight shone over her silvery hair, and her mind betrayed itself. The days of prison came back, memories of screaming behind bars, and of dark, haunted beings. Azkaban.  
  
For that's where she had spent the young years of her life before coming to Hogwarts; locked up in jail.  
  
Tom Riddle's unclaimed daughter, thrown into prison as a "precaution". How she hated the Ministry of Magic!  
  
But the horrors of Azkaban were not all that her memories brought her. Recollections of Voldemort, Death Eaters, and their sons came to her. And her best friend of the past, son of Lucius Malfoy, Draco. The two of them had been friends since their birth. Together, they had held each other's hands through the darkest of times and the cruelest of abuse. But memory charms are powerful, and when Voldemort had discovered their friendship, he had erased from Draco all memories of Raine. He had forgotten her, and she had been caught and taken to Azkaban. He had been left with the Death Eaters, and his personality had been controlled, making him what he now was.  
  
Raine saw him every day at Hogwarts, walking the hallways, never giving her a second glance. She did not blame him, but longed for him to remember her. Their friendship had been her savior, and even now, nothing could match her feelings for him.  
  
****~~~****  
  
You don't remember me, but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
*  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
*  
  
Have you forgotten all i know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
*  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
*  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you  
  
Are taking over  
  
****~~~****  
  
Raine closed her eyes at last. Those eyes of hers that could see though Draco's mask of insensitive cruelty.  
  
Sleep took over.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: That's the first chapter! Don't worry, MORE CHARACTERS WILL COME INTO PLAY IN CHAPTER 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Loved it? Hated it? Should I continue? Tell me what you thought. REVIEW!!! Thanks.)  
  
~flutterby 


	2. Deadly News

(A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to chapter two. Lol. I hope you're ready for lots more people.Please enjoy and review!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, settings, names, or anything else to do with Harry Potter in this story; J.K. Rowling does. I also do not own any song lyrics used in this fanfic, Evanescence does. Thanks.  
  
***  
  
*~Choices of Those In Darkness~*  
  
~Deadly News~  
  
The Hogwarts great hall was filled with the chatter of students. Breakfast was just coming to a close, as Harry, Ron and Hermione went over their morning timetables.  
  
"Hermione, can you PLEASE check over my potions homework?" Ron whined.  
  
"No," she replied bluntly. "I have to go to class. I forgot to get my books, so I'll see you both there."  
  
Harry and Ron watched her leave. "What's up with her?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "Got up on the wrong side of the bed? She's been a little grouchy all week. I'll talk to her in potions."  
  
Ron nodded. Damn, he swore in his head. I really don't want to get on Hermione's bad side this week. The Halloween dance was coming up soon. Potions class didn't look to be fun; with Harry talking to Hermione. Since she and Harry had both become prefects this year, the two had been doing a lot of "talking". Ron couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Harry.  
  
Ron's crush on Hermione had been growing steadily stronger since third year. Victor Krum had been long gone since that summer, but Ron had a feeling that Harry, too, felt a little more than friendship for Hermione.  
  
Ron snapped out his thoughts as Harry tugged his arm.  
  
"Come on, Ron, we don't want to be late for Potions."  
  
The two headed out of the hall and off to spend an hour with Professor Snape.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat in Potions, not bothering to listen to Snape. Hell, he'd be top of the class no matter what he did. But that wasn't the reason he was not paying attention. He was too busy listening to the interesting conversation unfolding between Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
".don't know what you're talking about, Harry!" Hermione told her friend as they tried to make a Rhumbus potion. Something to do with making the drinker symmetrical.  
  
"Well, Ron and I both noticed you've been acting a little weird lately, and I just wondered if there was anything you needed to tell me," Harry said, trying to sooth her nerves and convince her to tell him what was wrong at the same time.  
  
"Ron?!?! He's in on this too?!?! What the hell is up with you, why don't you two just stay out of my life!" Hermione shouted at Harry, then stormed out of the classroom, shocking the entire class into silence.  
  
"Nice job, Harry," Ron whispered to him, before Snape began to lecture the students on proper classroom behavior.  
  
Draco just looked on, amused by Hermione's antics. I'll have to check this one out, he thought. This could turn into an opportunity to get at Potter.  
  
***  
  
It was nearing the end of the day, and the warm, blue-sky weather turned windy. Raine sat in Defence Against the Dark Arts class, gazing out the window. She was anxious to get to after-school Quidditch practice.  
  
"Miss Laurenson?" Professor Lupin asked, waking Raine from her daydream. "Could you please answer my question?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, I wasn't paying attention," she replied apologetically.  
  
"Please do. Now if you could all open your books to page 11?" Lupin continued to teach, and it seemed like forever before the bell rang.  
  
"Meet you outside?" Cho Chang called out to her best friend.  
  
"Yep," Raine answered her fellow teammate. With that, she took her books upstairs to her dormitory. Grabbing her all-new Stardust broomstick, Raine headed out to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
***  
  
"Listen up, team," ordered Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Dave McPherson. "Now you all know that this year Madam Hooch will be watching our every game and practice. This is because of the new security measures Hogwarts has taken."  
  
"I heard someone say that's why Professor Lupin is back, is it true?" interrupted Hannah Smith, a blonde second year.  
  
"I don't know, Hannah," Dave answered, annoyed. "Now back to Quidditch. This means that we have to be even more careful about our tactics of play. I don't want anyone discussing them off the field, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Captain," the team replied unanimously.  
  
"Let's begin practice."  
  
The team took their places and began to rehearse their game. Raine played hard, passing, throwing, and catching the Quaffle. They were all just getting into the mood, when Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
  
Raine looked down to the grass, where she spotted Professor Sprout.  
  
"Get down here," Madam Hooch called to the team. They all flew down and landed, holding their broomsticks.  
  
"What's going on?" Cho asked. "We're in the middle of practice!"  
  
"That's too bad, dear," Professor Sprout told her. "Dumbledore has an announcement to make in the Great Hall, and he wants all students and staff present. Come along now, inside with you!"  
  
The team groaned, and headed into the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Students, teachers, and ghosts," Dumbledore addressed the hall, his face serious. "I have news for you all. If you could all please remain calm and quiet. There has been various reports, just confirmed, that Voldemort has somehow returned to power."  
  
There was an outburst of gasps and whispers.  
  
"Silence!" Dumbledore ordered. "We are safe for the time being. Voldemort has gathered his Death Eaters to him, but there are many that can fight against them. I do not want you to worry; Hogwarts will be taking even more safety precautions. For now, all you students have add to your timetables is an evening class. Dueling classes will held from seven to nine o'clock after dinner. Professor Lupin will tell you more about that."  
  
The students all watched as Dumbledore sat down. Many were frightened; other's not surprised. Draco was not surprised.  
  
Raine had also seen it coming. She practically lived with Death Eaters anyway; at least during the summer. Her father was back to power. This did not scare her, for he would never hurt her. But she was afraid that the Ministry would put her back in Azkaban. The best thing to do, she thought, would be to lie low and not say anything.  
  
"Quiet, please," Lupin called over the sound of voices. He spoke into the magical megaphone, as the students stopped talking. "I would you all to listen to the timetables for Dueling class. First and second years will get one class a week on Monday nights. Third and fourth years will get classes on Wednesdays and Fridays. Fifth and sixth years; Tuesdays, Thursdays, and optional tournaments on Saturday. Seventh years will attend classes all day Sunday, then every day at four o'clock during the week. They may also participate in tournaments on Saturday. I hope to see everyone there."  
  
The Hall again erupted with noise again.  
  
"Dueling club?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you heard," Hermione snapped at him, gesturing towards Harry with her eyes.  
  
Ron followed her glance and understood. Harry looked deathly pale, suddenly got up to leave.  
  
"Harry, wait up!" Ron called, and got up to follow him.  
  
Hermione grabbed his sleeve. "Ron, don't. I think Harry needs some time to himself right now."  
  
"You're probably right, as usual," Ron replied, sounding a little distracted. He was getting what felt like electric shocks up his arm from where Hermione held his sleeve. Curse this damned crush, he told himself.  
  
Letting go of Ron, Hermione departed the Hall, headed to the library, and left Ron to contemplate his feelings.  
  
***  
(A/N: That was chapter two! I know it doesn't have a lot of romance in it yet. I'm working on that, gimme another chapter please! Sorry that one didn't have a lot of Draco/Raine in it. next chapter, I promise! Please tell me what you thought, and plot suggestions are welcome! Please NOTIFY ME OF ANY SPELLING/GRAMMATICAL ERRORS YOU FIND. REVIEW!!! Lol. Thanks. )  
  
~flutterby 


	3. Lost In My Thoughts

(A/N: Yes, chapter 3. That's right, ppl, I finally wrote chapter 3. I've been putting it off for a while, don't really know who to focus on in this story. ah well, just read. And review, of course!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, settings, names, or anything else to do with Harry Potter in this story; J.K. Rowling does. I also do not own any song lyrics used in this fanfic, Evanescence does. Thanks.  
  
***  
  
*~Choices of Those In Darkness~*  
  
~Lost In My Thoughts~  
  
Draco woke Tuesday morning from yet another dream. And yes, this one did include his father. It also, however, included the girl. He had seen her the other day, and the feeling that he'd known her before Hogwarts kept getting stronger. Draco sighed and got up to dress. He glanced at his timetable before going up to breakfast.  
  
"Not bad," he muttered to himself, while following Crabbe and Goyle up the dungeon stairs. "I've got Herbology first thing, followed by Care of Magical Creatures. then Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon, and Dueling after classes."  
  
"Hurry up, Draco," Gregory Goyle called to his friend. "We're having sausages for breakfast. I can smell them."  
  
Draco watched his drooling friend in disgust. The truth was, Draco longed for real friends. Friends that he could talk to, maybe even have an actual good time with. Crabbe and Goyle were merely his protection, and did wonders to enhance his reputation. Draco sighed for the second time that morning.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter walked slowly downstairs to the Great Hall. His mind was clearly somewhere else; his friends couldn't get a word out of him.  
  
Harry was caught up in thoughts of darkness. Last night he had dreamed of his parents again, and his scar had been burning ever since he had woken at four AM. Harry had gone to visit Professor Lupin at seven o' clock, and they had chatted for a while about his past. Glad to have the Professor back, Harry had cheered up a bit, then sent a letter to his godfather Sirius Black. Sirius had been going all over the country rounding up wizards and witches to rebel against Voldemort, and Harry missed him.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione's sweet voice called Harry out of his thoughts. He laughed at himself. Hermione was a whole other problem, these days. Sometimes when he lay in bed at night, he would think about her, and wonder what he would do if anything ever happened to her. Ron was his best friend, but Hermione.well, Harry just knew there was something more that he felt for her.  
  
".and so your theory would be incorrect. Harry? Harry, are you listening to me?" Hermione stopped talking.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione, I was just thinking about. umm. last night and all." Harry winced at his stuttering.  
  
"Cheer up, Harry," Ron told him with a smile. "We won't let you-know-who get anywhere near you!"  
  
"No way," Hermione added, also with a smile.  
  
That smile practically melted both Harry and Ron on the spot. The three had reached the Hall, and sat down to eat a very distracted breakfast, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"Miss Laurenson, please pay attention!" Snape called out.  
  
Yes, Raine was yet again daydreaming in class. "Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Ten points from Ravenclaw. Now, you have your ingredients. This potion is very complicated and dangerous. Anyone caught fooling around with it outside of this classroom will be expelled. The potion is called Memorbulous. It is very strong potion," Snape lectured. "The drinker of this potion will immediately have all memory charms ever put on them nullified, or erased. It is a very quick-acting potion."  
  
Raine did not hear the rest of Snape's speech. Her breath had caught in her throat and her mind was reeling. Erase the effect of memory charms?!?! This was her opportunity, her one chance to make Draco remember her. but did she want to? Never mind that, she told herself, I'll decide later.  
  
By the end of class, she had a small vial of the potion safely tucked away in her blue, black, and silver robes. Draco is everything to me, she thought. And I have to make him remember everything I did for him, and all we've been through.  
  
****~~~****  
  
now i will tell you what i've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
i'm dying again  
  
*  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
i'm going under  
  
*  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
  
i'm dying again  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
*  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me; i'm so far away  
  
i won't be broken again  
  
i've got to breathe  
  
****~~~****  
  
Dueling tonight looked to be interesting.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. chapter 4 will be up VERY soon. Now please, if you want this to continue. REVIEW! Thanks, I luv you guys.)  
  
~flutterby 


	4. No Wands

(A/N: I know it took a while and im sorry but I'll make it worth the wait. Yes chapter 4 is here, ladies and gentlemen. Just read! And review, of course.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, settings, names, or anything else to do with Harry Potter in this story; J.K. Rowling does. I also do not own any song lyrics used in this fanfic, Evanescence does. Thanks.  
  
***  
  
*~Choices of Those In Darkness~*  
  
~No Wands~  
  
"Fifth and sixth year students; welcome!" called out Professor Lupin from the magically transported dueling stage that now rose up in middle of the Great Hall.  
  
"I trust you have all been catching up on your spells. Tonight, Professors Snape, Javera, and myself will be instructing you. Please form pairs, and practice amongst yourselves. We will chose individual students to come up to the stage and practice their skills against a student from another house. Points will be given. Begin!"  
  
"Did you hear that, Harry?" Ron turned to his best friend, eyes shining.  
  
Harry was feeling considerably better tonight, and was eager to begin dueling. "Hear what?"  
  
"Lupin said that Professor Javera would be teaching!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Honestly, Ron," Hermione sighed. Professor Javera was the very young and good-looking dark haired *female* assistant of Professor Flitwick. Most of the older boys were in love with her. "She's not even that pretty," Hermione continued.  
  
"She's prettier than you!" Ron yelled, offended. Ouch. That one burned, Ron thought to himself. He was so used to arguing with Hermione. And all he really wanted to do was ask her out.  
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel, Ron!" Hermione whispered, and stomped off, tossing her golden-brown curls in the air. Secretly, she was hurt. What an insensitive jerk, she thought. Why couldn't he just care a little more? God help what would be left of Ron if they were paired up for dueling on stage!  
  
***  
  
"Raine, why do you keep touching your pockets?" Cho asked her friend as they rehearsed some spells. "You got something special in there?"  
  
"Um, no, of course not!" Raine giggled nervously, immediately taking her hand off the tiny bottle of Memorbulous potion she had in her pocket.  
  
In cloaks of dark purple velvet, woven with jewels, the young Professor Javera approached the two girls.  
  
"Ah, Miss Chang and Miss Laurenson. What great students to meet here," The assistant teacher laughed. "Would either of you ladies like to go up on stage? If you want to, tell Lupin I sent you, and line up on the left."  
  
With a smile, she departed. "I see why the boys fall all over her," Cho said, annoyed. "I don't think she knows how to turn OFF the charm!"  
  
"Mmm," Raine agreed. "I think I'll go up on stage. You coming?"  
  
"Nah, you go. I'll stay here, maybe go chat with some Gryffindors." Cho replied.  
  
"Okay." Raine wandered off towards the stage. Her cloud-grey hair was completely silvery tonight, sparkling as if made by starlight. She was planning to talk to Draco later, perhaps get him a drink. A drink. With a little potion. Although it might be hard to talk to him when he didn't even know her!  
  
*** Having just thrown a fellow Slytherin to the floor with a body force spell, Draco took a breather beside the refreshment table.  
  
"Punch, sweetie?" asked Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Trying not to shudder at that sickly sweet voice, Draco accepted the drink. The last thing he needed tonight was a fight with the nastiest bitch in the school. He laughed to himself.  
  
"Wut are you laughing at?" Goyle inquired stupidly.  
  
"Nothing," Drcao replied. He was worried about Voldemort being back into power, and about his father coming to get him and take him so that Draco, too, could become a Death Eater. But Snape is here tonight, he thought, so I should be safe. Speaking of Snape.  
  
"Mister Malfoy?" the Professor caught his attention. "Would you please wait in the queue to the right of the stage if you wish to compete?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Draco replied, "as soon as I finish my drink."  
  
***  
  
Raine glanced over to the other side of the room and saw Draco. Now was her chance. She took the Memorbulous potion from her pocket and spelled it into Malfoy's drink from across the room.  
  
The potion would take a few minutes to take effect. It looked like Raine would be up soon to duel anyway. However, apparently so would Draco! He stood to the right side of the stage, in the opposite position of the line up as herself. That meant they would be facing each other. She continued to watch him, and he suddenly looked up at her.  
  
***  
  
As Draco waited in line, a strange feeling came over him. He suddenly became a little light-headed, and felt dizzy. He looked up across the stage to see who he would be dueling with, and saw the slim sixth year girl that he dreamed about. This time, he was certain he had seen her before.  
  
That was when the memory potion began to take effect. He recognized what was happening; he had read about it in a potions textbook. And everything suddenly became clear to him, as he continued to stare into the light, summer-blue eyes of the girl across from him.  
  
***  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb. without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead.  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more bring me to life  
  
***  
  
Draco's breath came in gasps. He could not believe these things he was remembering, yet knew they were true. Memories of darkness and pain. But those memories were brightened by the presence of this girl. His childhood best friend, he now knew. How had he forgotten her? And why was Tom Riddle's daughter enrolled in Hogwarts? And why - Oh, never mind, Draco told himself. All that mattered was that he talked to this girl somehow. The emotions he had felt about her in the past were still there, and as he looked at her, suddenly forgot that anyone else in the world existed.  
  
Raine figured out that Draco had remembered. The potion must have worked. She didn't know how to react, or what to do. How about put a spell on him, her brain told her. For they were up next to duel.  
  
The two students came forward and stood, facing each other.  
  
"Now bow," suggested Professor Javera with a flirty smile.  
  
Neither of the opponents moved. They just stood, staring at each other. Cold sweat was dripping at the ends of Draco's silver blonde hair, and his breathing was still unsettled.  
  
What is going on, thought Raine. She suddenly knew that she couldn't take the tension anymore. Without a second thought, she tore her gaze from Draco's cold eyes, and ran blindly out of the Great Hall, tears streaming down her pale face.  
  
***  
A/N: Yes, cliffhanger. But hey, the chapter was written, and that deserves a review! Haha even if you hated it please review, and post any ideas! Especially about Hermione, do you want this to be Ron/Hermione or Harry/Hermione? I will be continuing this very soon, I have spare time because I'm home sick from school. REVIEWS appreciated, see you all next chapter! Luv, flutteby 


	5. Author's Note

A/N: JUST A QUICK NOTE TO READERS. IF YOU WANT THIS STORY UPDATED, I NEED AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS. SORRY! THIS STORY IS JUST NOT GETTING ENOUGH ATTENTION. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. I SUGGEST YOU CHECK OUT SOME OF MY FINISHED STORIES/POEMS. LUV, FLUTTERBY 


End file.
